


love can do some damage

by parkrstark



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Western, Bisexual Tony Stark, Crying, Drunken Kissing, Frottage, Gay Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Marvel 1872 #2, Nothing explicit, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sheriff Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Steve knew he was different since he was a little boy growing up with Bucky, and girls didn't make him feel the same way they made Bucky feel. There were only two people who ever knew: Bucky and his ma. And he planned to keep it that way. "They'll throw us in jail. If we're lucky."Steve had heard horror stories of castration, life in jail, and even death."They won't throw me in jail for murdering thousands, but they'll throw us in jail for kissing? Seems kinda backwards." Tony leaned in for another kiss, and God did Steve want it. "'Sides. I know the Sheriff. He wouldn't throw us in jail."Whumptober day 11: struggling and cryingStony Bingo: 1872
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	love can do some damage

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of beginning notes for this one! This is based off the 1872 universe in secret wars. I've never read the entire thing, just some pages. Yeah, the end. You know it if you know it. Ouch. 
> 
> This fic is set in the 19th century in the wild west, and I couldn't ignore the homophobia that was unfortunately federal law at the time. I don't know the exact laws of this exact year, not knowing exactly which state Timely takes place in, but I took the general idea that homosexuality was punishable by: death, prison, and/or castration, etc. Canonically, Tony is the town drunk because he blames himself for his weapons being used in the civil war. Pepper was and addition by me because this reminded me of one of my favorite song, Damage by Rachel Wommack. 
> 
> This has an M rating because it does get a little....risque. Nothing explicit, but it's more than I usually write, so it needs that warning. Also, Tony is drunk when these sexy times happen, so technically it can be considered dubious consent, but Tony wants it, there is consent for these two. It's a fic set in the 1800s, unfortunately, their terms of consent were not as detailed as they are now.
> 
> This is for whumptober day 11: crying and struggling as well as the square on my stony bingo for 1872!

"Hey, Sheriff." 

Steve looked up from the book he was reading and saw Natasha leaning against his doorframe in a black dress. It was dark out and even with his lanterns glowing, all he could see of her was her eyes. Even in the dark he could see a sadness this entire town seemed to carry with them. 

"What can I do for you, Natasha?" He asked, careful not to upset her before he even had the chance to. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Ever since they lost Buck…

"Clint wanted me to come fetch you. Your boy's causing a lotta ruckus in there." She jerked her head backwards, and Steve knew she was referring to the saloon. 

Steve tucked his bookmark between the yellowed pages and stood up with a heavy sigh. "Alright." 

As they walked through the dirt street, Steve prayed Tony wasn't in too much trouble. He could be a handful when he was drunk, and he was drunk most of his time. He liked to keep to himself at the bar, but others often picked fights with him. 

"Someone startin' with Stark?" 

"No," Natasha said, surprising Steve. "He started tonight all on his own." 

That didn't sound right. Tony never started the fights. Steve quickened his pace and it wasn't until he was just outside that he heard the commotion inside. Steve pushed open the doors and his eyes went to Tony's usual spot. 

He was being lifted out of his seat by his collar by a man twice his size. Tony already had a bruised eye as the man lifted a broken beer bottle up above Tony's head. Clint was trying to break them up, but it wasn't working. 

"Everybody stop!" Steve shouted, using his best Sheriff voice. They listened. Steve stalked through the bar, other patrons moving from his way. Steve stopped in front of the two of them and he glared at the man holding Tony. "Is there a reason you're assaultin' him?" 

"This fool don't know how to keep his mouth shut. I gave him enough warnings!" He shook Tony and when Steve glced at the bruised man, he was smiling.

"Well, I think he's learned his lesson. I'll be taking him now." Steve stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. 

"I ain't finished yet," the man growled. 

"You are," Steve said. He glared until the man huffed and let go of Tony, dropping all of his weight to Steve. 

Turning to Clint, Steve said, "I'll be over tomorrow to cover his tab. Will this do for now?" Steve pulled a few coins from his pocket and pushed them forward on the bar. 

"Don't worry. This is fine." Clint pocketed the money, giving Tony a concerned look. "Just watch on him." 

"'Course," Steve said before leading Tony out of the bar, praying he didn't start any more commotion until they were safe in his office. 

The walk wasn't long and the most noise Tony made was quiet singing. "Tell me, tell me, weary soldier from the rude and stirring wars." 

Steve hushed him gently, but Tony's only response was tripping over his own feet. 

His singing continued, "Was my brother in the battle where you gained those noble scars?"

This wasn't new to Steve. The singing or the theme of his music. Tony was the local drunk, and most didn't see past the alcoholic. But Steve did. Steve saw the man hurting from all of the pain that followed him in life. He hadn't been sober since before the Civil War when his weapons were used against Americans. 

"He was ever brave and valiant, and I know he never fled. Was his name among the wounded or numbered with the dead?" 

Steve rubbed his arm as he walked them into his office. Tony's singing continued, but his words were too mumbled for Steve to understand them. Steve sat him down at the seat by his desk and pulled another to join him. "You're gonna stay with me tonight, Stark. I don't want you getting into trouble." 

Tony ended his singing with a few hums and then turned his glassy eyes towards Steve. "How noble of you, soldier." 

Steve winced at the reminder of the lyrics to the song he had been singing. "Tony, I wish you wouldn't drink so much." 

"Wish you wouldn't worry so much," Tony replied. "Not a good look on a handsome fella like you." 

Steve blew out a puff of air through his nose. "You need sleep." 

"Sure do, but haven't slept a good night in years. Just see 'em all." Tony waved his hand in front of him. He didn't need to explain. Steve knew. 

"You know... their deaths weren't your fault. Whether they had your weapons or not, they all would have been killed." Steve stood up to get a glass of water for Tony. 

"But it wasn't someone else's weapons. It was Stark." Tony leaned forward, his voice catching. "S-T-A-R-K written across the damn things. I'm a murderer." 

Steve returned with a glass of water and pushed it into Tony's trembling hand. Only a few drops spilled. "No, you're not." 

"You save folks, Rogers. I kill 'em. Oughta have me arrested." Tony brought the glass to his lips and only some dripped down his chin. 

"You ain't a murderer, Stark." 

Steve knew Tony didn't believe him, but he'd tell him it as much as needed until he  _ did.  _

"I am. That's why I deserved what I got tonight." Tony gestured to his bruised face with his hand. 

"You did this on purpose. You think you deserved it," Steve said, realization flooding into him. 

"Thought maybe he'd kill me. Then you came and saved me." 

"I can't let that happen. You know I can't." Steve gave him a small smile, hoping he could see it in the dim lighting. 

"I know."

"You should get some sleep," Steve said after a few quiet moments of Tony just nursing his water until it was empty. He lifted him again and started to lead him back towards a small cot Steve kept in his office. He usually slept here anyway. When he could sleep through a night without nightmares. 

He laid him into bed, pulling a blanket over him. "We'll talk more tomorrow, Stark." 

Tony grabbed his wrist before he could move away. Their faces were only inches apart, so Steve could see the shine of his tears in his eyes. Then one leaked from the corner and trailed down his temple. 

"You have her eyes," Tony whispered, his own half shut as he slurred. 

_ Her.  _ Pepper Potts. Tony had been absolutely in love with her, but she fell in love with the man before the alcohol. She left him years ago, and Tony still blamed himself for not being good enough sometimes. 

"Sleep, Tony." 

"She was gorgeous," Tony continued, his eyes tracing Steve's face. "Blue eyes, light hair, beautiful face…" 

"I'm not her, Tony." Steve pulled back again but not completely. No matter how much Tony needed him, he refused to be a replacement for his ex lover. 

"No. You're better." 

Steve's face heated up. 

"You don't leave me. You're...always there. You care for me." Tony pulled Steve in again and Steve didn't fight it. 

"Tony…" Steve warned weakly. 

Tony pulled him in until their lips were flush. Tony tasted like whiskey and no matter how he moved his lips, Steve refused to return the kiss. He glanced over his shoulder, where the one lantern was still flickering on the table. "Tony, someone could see us." 

"Don't care."

"Tony, you're drunk. You're out of your mind. You're not a homosexual." Steve pulled away, refusing to do any of this while Tony probably wouldn't remember it tomorrow. He also wasn't about to kiss a man when anyone from the town could walk in and see.

"Maybe not. Are you?" 

Steve was. He knew he was since he was a little boy growing up with Bucky and girls didn't make him feel the same way they made Bucky feel. There were only two people who ever knew: Bucky and his ma. And he planned to keep it that way. "They'll throw us in jail. If we're lucky." 

Steve had heard horror stories of castration, life in jail, and even death. 

"They won't throw me in jail for murdering thousands, but they'll throw us in jail for kissing? Seems kinda backwards." 

"Tony." 

"'Sides. I know the Sheriff. He wouldn't throw us in jail." Tony pulled Steve in and kissed him. This time, Steve loosened his lips. He had never kissed another man before, but he liked it. Maybe he liked it so much because it was Tony. 

Steve pulled away to whisper against his lips, "Are you using me?" Tony looked confused in his drunk state, so Steve clarified, "Are you just...hurting and looking for something else to distract you from? Are you pretending I'm her? Do you actually want this?" 

The funny thing was, no matter the answer, Steve was going to keep kissing him. 

"For the first time in years, Steve, I'm doin' something good for me. If I try to tell you otherwise tomorrow morning, don't believe the lyin' bitch." 

Steve held his breath for a moment before standing up and getting onto the bed, straddling Tony with a knee on each side of his hips and his ass resting on his crotch. Steve knew immediately that at least Tony's body wanted this. 

He leaned down, pressing his ass against Tony more and caught the moan in his mouth. Tony threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair, knocking his hat to the ground in the process. 

Steve kept a steady rocking rhythm of his body, never letting his lips part from Tony's as he continued to make the most  _ beautiful _ noises. 

"You know," Steve said during a break for air. "If someone saw us, we'd be hanged." 

It wasn't an exaggeration. 

"Well, I've been tryin' to off myself for a while now," Tony said and it hurt to hear. Steve was going to change that. "But at least if they kill me for this, I'll die happy." 

That was all Steve needed to hear to shove ever thought of doubt from his mind. He kissed Tony again, and he didn't stop until the sun started to rise again. 

* * *

Steve woke up the next morning to a pounding on his office door. "Sheriff! We need you now!" 

Throwing himself out of bed, he almost forgot about last night. Until the cool air hit his naked body and he  _ remembered  _ it all. He turned around and glanced down to see Tony just as naked, though a sheet was covering one ass cheek and his legs as he laid on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow. 

He should have felt dirty and sinful. He had slept with another man. He committed sodomy, an act punishable by nothing short of torture. 

But he didn't care...Tony was worth it. Making Tony happy was worth it. Finally letting  _ himself  _ be happy was worth it. 

But Steve didn't know if that was it. Was that all Tony was looking for? Steve didn't know. 

Refraining from brushing some dark hair from Tony's eyes and said softly, "Someone's outside callin' for me." 

Tony groaned as the knocking grew louder. Steve was grateful he shut the door last night before they got too far. "Tell 'em to go 'way." 

"Can't do that as Sheriff. Got a town to protect." 

Tony peeked his eyes open and stared up at Steve. Steve held his breath, waiting for Tony to remember and freak out and run and never look back. 

But he didn't. 

"Well, get what you need done and come back when you can. I need protectin' too." 

Steve furrowed his brow and whispered, "Tony, about last--." 

"Sheriff Rogers!" 

Steve whipped his head towards his door. "Give me a damn moment! I'll be just a minute!" Then he turned back to Tony and lowered his voice. "About last night, I know you were drunk and it was wrong of me to assume...I can forgot this ever--." 

"Please don't." 

"What?" Steve asked, some hope growing. 

"Please don't forget about it. Last night was the best night I've had in a while...and I'd like to do it again. Sometime. Whenever." 

Steve nodded his head. "Yes. Of course. I'd like that! Of course-- I just didn't think  _ you'd  _ like that." 

"I kissed you for a reason, Sheriff." Tony leaned over and lifted his hat off the ground. He grinned and leaned up to put it on his head, his sheet falling off of his waist. 

Steve couldn't help but lean in for another kiss, holding him close. He still smelt of alcohol, and Steve knew it wouldn't be the last time. He wasn't going to just cure his alcoholism. But he could help. It was a start. 

"I'll be back soon," Steve promised as he stood and hurried to grab his scattered uniform pieces. The sooner he got dressed, the sooner he could come back. "Don't go far, but maybe put on some clothes." 

Steve wasn't ashamed of Tony, but he knew Timely wouldn't understand. If they knew Steve was sleeping with Tony, the two of them would be run from town or killed. They'd wind up in a ditch or burnt at a stake or hung in the gallows. 

"Am I your dirty little secret, Sheriff?" 

"Am I yours?" 

Tony answered that with one more kiss, this one less sexual than any kiss they shared last night. Steve smiled, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"I love you, Sheriff Rogers." 

"I love you too, Tony Stark." 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this hurts even more remembering the ending. I was going to flash forward to including that scene, but I really didn't want to write MCD. It's open to your own ending, if you want it to end said, ouch. But if not, then it doesn't have to!
> 
> The song Tony sings is Was my brother in the battle Stephen foster from 1862.


End file.
